scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Not-So Amusement Park
Not-So Amusement Park is the fourth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Premise At the local amusement park, a roller coaster has became a monster, and is attacking people on the ride. Script The gang is seen driving down the highway. *Shaggy: Man, I love amusement parks. There's always amazing food stands! *Scooby-Doo: Reah! Rand rood rourts! *Fred: Guys, you know why we're going to the amusement park. *Scrappy-Doo: Yeah! To solve a mystery! *Truman Oatley: You bet, bro. *Fred: But the food IS pretty good... The gang parks in Coolsville Fun Land's parking lot. A man rushes over to the car. *Man: Excuse me, is this Mystery Inc.? *Daphne: It sure is! *Velma: Who are you? *Man: I'm the owner of Coolsville Fun Land, Calum King. *Fred: Nice to meet you, Mr. King. What seems to be the problem? Calum glances over at one of the rides. *Calum: It's the newest roller-coaster, "The Downfall". The cart is attacking riders! *Shaggy: -gulps- Like, ATTACKING them? *Calum: Well, sort of. It throws them into Cape Coolsville! *Daphne: Jeepers! What kind of roller coaster wants to throw riders off into the cape? Another man walks over. *Man: I'm not sure, but there are no rides like that at Coolsville's World of Fun! Kids get in free on Mondays! *Calum: -angrily folds arms- Jonathan Gomez, just because one of my rides is misbehaving, doesn't mean you can try to get more business! Jonathan glares at Calum. *Jonathan: Mr. King, do you know how many people will want their money back because they almost broke their neck on The Downfall? *Fred: He's right, Mr. King. People may sue. *Calum: -sighs- Very well. I guess we will have to dismantle The Downfall.. Jonathan smirks. He hands Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy coupons. *Jonathan: Use these to get 50% off on your ticket. $20.00 for teens! Jonathan leaves, and Calum goes to his office. *Fred: Alright gang, we'll have to investigate the ride when nobody is here. We don't want anybody getting suspicious. After closing time, the gang returns to the park. '' *Fred: Okay gang, Daphne and I will go to the control room. Velma, you go investigate the carts. Shaggy, Scooby, Truman and Scrappy, you guys stay down here and look at the tracks. *Scrappy-Doo: But why can't we go do something important, like you guys? *Fred: It IS important to look at the tracks. You'll find out if the carts make a turn sharp enough to throw riders off. ''Fred, Daphne and Velma go inside the waiting area. Velma goes to the carts, while Fred and Daphne go to the control room. *Fred: Daph, tell me if you find anything. *Daphne: You got it, Freddie. Daphne is seen looking around. She pulls a lever, and goes flying out the window. *Daphne: -screaming- *Fred: Daph! Daphne lands in one of the carts. Velma is seen looking around the carts. *Velma: It doesn't seem like there's anything in here that's clue-worthy.. Jinkies! Velma picks up a piece of paper on the floor. *Velma: It shows here a construction manual for the ride. There are parts of the tracks that make the cart go really fast! *Daphne: Jeepers! *Velma: Hm.. Velma is looking at the panels, and accidentally pushes the "Go" button. The carts go off onto the track, with Daphne in them. *Daphne: -screams- Fred runs into the room. *Fred and Velma: Daphne! Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are walking around in the park, looking for food. *Scooby-Doo: Raggy.. rouldn't we rooking rat the racks? *Shaggy: Don't worry, Scoob. Scrappy's got it covered! A ghost floats out of "Vincent van Ghoul's Hall of Ghouls" and scares the two. *Shaggy: Zoinks! *Scooby-Doo: Rikes! Shaggy and Scooby run away, back to the tracks. *Scrappy-Doo: Guys, look! There are part of the tracks that make the cart go faster. Powered rails! And there is additional oil slick that helps throw riders off! *Truman Oatley: That does it. That should stop her. *Daphne: HELP! -carts go past Scrappy- Daphne goes flying out of her cart, towards Cape Coolsville. *Scrappy-Doo: I'll save you, Daphne! Scrappy catches Daphne as she falls. The two go underwater. They eventually come back up. *Daphne: Scrappy! You made my makeup run! *Scrappy-Doo: Sorry, Daph. Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo run over. *Shaggy: Like, are you okay? *Scrappy-Doo: We're fine. *Velma: Scrappy, what did you see? *Scrappy-Doo: Powered rails, and oil slick! *Fred: I wonder.. maybe if we find out who designed the carts, that will tell us who is behind the mystery! *Scooby-Doo: Reah! Ret's rolve the rystery! The gang go back to the start of the ride and dismantle the carts. *Velma: Aha! It says here that the carts AND tracks were designed by Gomez, Inc.! *Daphne: Gomez? As in.. Jonathan Gomez? *Fred: Owner of Coolsville's World of Fun? *Velma: Gang, I think I have this mystery just about wrapped up. The next day, the gang runs towards Calum, who is talking to Jonathan. *Fred: Mr. King! Mr. King! *Daphne: We've solved the mystery! *Scrappy-Doo: Yeah! It was your greedy business rival, Jonathan Gomez, all along! *Jonathan: What? *Fred: You wanted to make Calum's newest ride be a failure, so people would sue him for broken bones. *Daphne: And when that happens, your bosses shut the park down. *Velma: And when the park shuts down, you'll get more business. *Shaggy: And more business means more money, right Scoob? *Scooby-Doo: Reah! Rots more! The police arrive, and handcuff Jonathan. *Jonathan: I would've gotten away with it, if it wasn't for those meddling kids, and their dogs! *Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! The gang laughs, and leave. Cast and Characters *Fred Welker as Fred and Calum *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Heather North as Daphne *Michael Angelis as Velma *Casey Kasem as Shaggy *Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo *Steve Whitmire as Truman Oatley *Matthew Lillard as Jonathan Villains *Jonathan Gomez *The Roller Coaster Suspects n/a Culprits Home Media *Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! The Complete First Season *Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ghosts Say Boo, Just Say Doo Notes/Trivia Notes *This is the first episode where there is a script, not a sypnosis. Trivia *This marks the first episode where Casey Kasem takes over the voice of Shaggy. Category:Articles by Gary the Gaget Dude Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Season One Category:Gary the Gaget Dude's Canon